wave_watchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildwood
Wildwood is a nation located on an island named after it. In 12 BY, James Wildson KS, explored the island & set up the colony that became known as Wildwood. 2 years later, Wildwoodians became fed up with the autocratic Knights of Storm Island & enacted World War I. 30 years following the cease fire, World War II sparked when the Knights destroyed 2.5 districts of the nation by drowning them. History Pre-Knight Era All history before 15 BY is unknown, however, it is known as facts that people did live on the island of Wildwood before 12 BY, either migrating off the Big Apple or already existing there. World War I James Wildson discovers the island On August 6, 12 BY, James Wildson, a loyal member of the autocratic organization, the Knights, who ran Storm Island, received enough capital from the markets, funds for research & the Knights, to begin his expedition. Wildson set out & arrived at the shores of the Big Apple on September 25, missing Wildwood by about 5 miles. After sailing up the shores of the island, Wildson spotted Wildwood & set foot on the shores on October 14. Upon return to Storm Island, Wildson's results brought immediate government control on Wildson's islands. Knight control Wildson returned to the island to govern Wildwood, thus earning the name while his second-in-command, George Sullivan, governed the Big Apple. For the next 2 years, the Knights begin to persecute the natives. Eventually, 1 year later, Wildson & Sullivan met to decide to approach the Knights to overturn the various life sentences of the natives. Wildson & Sullivan are both arrested, tryed & are executed. The natives in jails that are all still living are enslaved for Storm Island & those who resisted or attempted to escape beforehand were slaughtered. Wildson & Sullivan are both publicly beheaded before the eyes of natives, causing full-scale riots. War Following Wildson's death, Bruce Wellington, another Knight, was placed in command of Wildwood. Wildwoodians revolted & executed the Knight & forced his family to flee into the Big Apple. The family changed their allegiance & were welcomed back to Wildwood, while the Knights declared total war on Wildwood. For the next 10 years, war raged the island. During this time, the Big Apple rebelled & joined the fight. Finally, the Knights called a cease-fire. Between Wars Post-war government Snowball Wild In 2Y, massive glaciations, due to CO2 deficiency, began to occur on the Earth. As they advanced throughout the planet, a glacier moved from the Atlantic & covered the island. The freezing temperatures surrounding the glacier caused people to migrate west or die from cold or disease. Soon, the glacier met up with another one & locked Wildwood under the ice. Those who survived were forced to find ways to build shelter & other helpful supplys. In 4Y, the ice-locked Wildwood island had evolved into a volcanic island. The volcano broke the surface of the ice & pumped carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, heating up the planet. In less than 2 weeks, the Earth's temperatures rose & as they rose, the ice melted. The hill the Capitol sits on is the very spot where the volcano existed before the Earth sealed over the vent. Post-glacial resettlement Wildwoodians who survived the ice age repopulated the island by rebuilding the housing. A result of Snowball Wild became a period of massive discoverys, introductions & experimentation with newer & advanced technology all over the world, soon called the Great Inventing, giving a newer appearance to the Earth. The aftereffects of the Great Inventing was that houses & buildings were now fuel-efficient by the means of power, such as having electrical lighting, indoor plumbing, structural stability, insulation, etc. & they were less likely to collapse or break or tear apart in natural disasters, such as that of Snowball Wild. Tax waves An unfortunate result of the Great Inventing was the debts incited by scientists. During the entire invention era, tons of money from the government taxes funded the scientist's work. However, the government needed to recover money lost by adding onto taxes. In one year, the government raised property taxes in the wealthy districts (District 2, for example). Some tax evaders, such as the infamous Tom Riddle, were evicted for not paying up. A second wave descended upon the island at some unspecifyed time. A third & final wave prior to World War II was launched into income & property taxes in all districts. John Lemon, who discovered the taxes amounted to $5, refused to pay them & was evicted before he changed his mind to pay them & reclaim his property. Wave Watchers deficiency crisis During the 20Ys, the Wave Watchers, a volunteer navy program, was lacking the number of applicants required to maintain district safety to prevent a Knight attack. To solve the problem, President Harold Jackson approached the legislature to do something about it & he signed two bills, one making the Wave Watchers a mandatory volunteer program & that only men have to participate & the other closing off the beaches until further notice due to the attack before the bill's deliberation. World War II Category:Wildwood Category:World War I Category:World War II Category:District Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:Districti 11 Category:District 12 Category:Capitol